1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved cap and neck structure for a wide-mouthed jar of the type used to package mayonnaise and other products. The cap is preferably used with a plastic jar having a neck which is hereinafter described in detail. One of the features of the invention is the fact that the closure is tamper-evident in that, in order to obtain access to the contents of the jar, the bottom edge of the skirt must be torn off, thereby providing evidence of tampering.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to patent application No. 06/689,859 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,857, and the references cited in the files thereof. The present invention differs from this prior art in that the tear tab is connected to the body of the skirt with a link which prevents damage to the skirt prior to the time that the skirt is torn in order to obtain access to the jar, all as hereinafter appears.